


Красный

by Iorunn



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, Experimental Style, Gen, Horror, Legends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorunn/pseuds/Iorunn
Summary: альтернативная история появления Пеннивайза с использованием старых бретонских легенд («Собака мёртвой головы» и т.п.)
Kudos: 1





	Красный

**Author's Note:**

> нерифмованные стихи; неграфичное описание смерти детей и беременных женщин
> 
> в бретонской народной традиции Дьявол ассоциируется с красным цветом, в сказках и легендах он часто представлен в виде человека, одетого в красное. Красный цвет вообще воспринимается бретонцами негативно. Фавро приводит в своём словаре следующие фразеологические сочетания, в которых компонент _ruz_ (от древнебрет. _rud_ ) либо усиливает некий отрицательный признак, либо в сочетании с существительным, обозначающим нечто враждебное человеку, имеет значение «сильный, большой, жестокий»: «красная ссора», «красный мороз», «красный голод». (с)
> 
> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

_Высотой в целое лье, а то и больше была гора трупов англичан. А кровь англичан, говорят,  
не очень хороша для земли, потом на этой земле растут сорняки и всякая дрянь. (с)_

  
  
Время придёт — ты узнаешь его в лицо  
И по приметам: судорогой сведёт  
Пальцы. Заполошно заноет грудь,  
Звуки начнут доноситься издалека,  
И где-то слово всплывёт  
«Красный»  
Но на неправильном языке —  
Время почти доело значение и  
память о нём. Время — твой главный враг,  
мальчик. Смотри, как оно течёт  
Красным,  
Уходит в землю из сотен тел,  
Травит её и сплевывает мясник-  
Бретонец: добрый был луг.  
Здесь полегли вчера все, кто пришёл  
С войной на чужую землю,  
Все, кто делил,  
С мальчиком хлеб, и ночлег, и тепло костра,  
Все, кого знал за короткую жизнь  
Маленький знаменосец —  
«Проклятые англичане». И кровь их —  
Дрянная кровь,  
яд для бретонской земли.  
Мальчик лежит ничком  
И между зубов у него ненависть,  
Ненависть глотку забила и  
Горло, в лёгкие и живот  
Скользкой змеёй пробралась,  
Но он молчит. Давится ею и ждёт,  
Пока все карманы вывернут мясники,  
Пока наконец языки перестанут молоть,  
Шаги — отдаваться гулом в его голове.  
И теперь  
один он остался.  
Встал и вытер лицо.  
И странно смеяться начал:  
Вы отняли у меня  
Отцов, а я заберу детей. Я буду оружием, тем,  
Что жирное брюхо вспорет твоей жене  
И плод втопчет в землю.  
Во тьме и при свете дня  
Я буду над колыбелью твоей ножом,  
А только отпустишь чадо своё ты прочь —  
Я ждать его буду. И зубы мои остры,  
И ногти,  
И крепкие кости прячет  
тугая белая плоть.  
  
Но небо чужой земли  
Смеётся дурному обету и  
Ведёт к нему красную бурю.  
В норе, в лесу  
Как зверь, гонимый Дикой Охотой, он  
Беспомощно прячется.  
Дождь сечёт крепче розг,  
И гром оглушает, как пушечных ядер крик,  
И нет в бретонской земле  
Пристанища англичанину.  
Утром, когда опять  
Из плена земли поднимется свет, ему  
Огонь тот покажется мёртвым.  
  
Десятый день.  
Пятнадцатый.  
Каждый — идёт за год.  
Он помнил, что мать звала  
Его по имени: Роберт.  
А может, и нет.  
Сливаются в общий клубок  
Все звуки и мысли.  
Он кашляет кровью и слаб  
Настолько, что не может поймать  
Ни мышь, ни жирного кролика.  
И в ручей,  
к которому полз на упрямстве одном,  
Мальчик падает, чтобы не встать.  
Ах, не подоспей охотник,  
Не вытащи мальчика на берег, не обогрей,  
Какой беды избежала бы эта земля  
И собственный его дом.  
  
Бретонцы сочли немым  
Лесного найдёныша. Дали ему приют,  
Еды и питья, лежанку рядом с огнём  
И имя взамен утраченного.  
«Эрри» кличут  
Они его, если надобно подсобить.  
Да только  
Не много поручишь парнишке:  
Кобыла встаёт на дыбы,  
собаки воют да щерят пасти, скотина  
Худеет и скидывает приплод, если рядом он.  
Хозяйка  
Сама на сносях, но оттого лишь добрей  
Пытается приручить  
И ласки ему не жалеет.  
Да только недобро  
Глядит он ей вслед, как только не видит никто.  
  
Ребёнок родился, как был и положен срок,  
Но так тяжело, что чудом остались живы  
И мать, и дитя.  
Не нарадуется отец,  
Хозяйка целует младенческую ладонь,  
И щёчку, и темя, и сила её любви  
Как будто хранит этот дом,  
Но лишь до поры.  
Чужак, тихий Эрри, уже разбирает речь  
И учится, и ждёт своего,  
Но не знает, где взять  
Такую силу, чтобы проклятье его  
Везде прокатилось и всем бы дало испить  
Всю мощь его ненависти.  
  
Как-то заехал к ним  
Сказитель, а может, и просто путник, но  
с подвешенным языком.  
Шёл тогда Эрри,  
пятнадцатый, может, год.  
И вот при свечах про страшное принято,  
Так путник и начал речь:  
На дальней, мол, стороне,  
Дорогой на запад, а после идти по луне  
И всё забирать по звезде-проходимице,  
Будет  
Стоять чёрный лес.  
Никто там не ходит и дома не ставит сто лет,  
А может, поболе,  
И только старуха-вдовица  
В сторожке живёт. Хоть жутко ей там одной,  
А только ведь должен кто-то  
Заблудших пригреть, да сказать не ходить на свет,  
Что в чаще горит. Глухим, багровым,  
Как адова бездна и сердце, полное зла.  
  
«Что это?» — я спросил,  
Она отвечает мне:  
«Красный замок», — и тут  
Едва я не поседел.  
Ведь думал, то сказки, побасенки, для таких,  
Кто дом покидает на странствия, чтоб напугать  
И от скитаний их отвратить.  
Но рядом  
Стоял этот замок. Я чуял глухую мощь  
И страшную силу в воздухе.  
Не шёл сон, и чем черней  
Вокруг становилась ночь, тем ярче мне  
Сквозь стены мерцали отсветы.  
Говорят,  
Он может исполнить всё,  
Любую блажь. Да только цена велика:  
Ты должен чужую жизнь  
Взамен принести ему.  
Но твоя мечта от того  
по-доброму не исполнится.  
Принесёт  
Тебе её исполнение столько бед,  
Что всё потеряешь, а прежде всего — себя.  
  
Вздыхали хозяева, слушая эту речь,  
И пламя свечи замирало, и капал воск,  
По душам чужим рыдая.  
У Эрри взгляд  
Совсем другими огнями начал гореть,  
И сердце будто раздулось в груди, отняв  
Свободу у лёгких.  
«Он там для меня стоит.  
Веками, сияя сквозь черноту,  
И зов  
Вливает в уста таких вот глупцов слепых.  
Чтоб я услышал.  
Чтоб я пришёл.  
Чтобы я...»  
Едва не теряя память, он застонал,  
От счастья, от горя, что тотчас не обрести  
Желаемое.  
Хозяева же решили, что испугала  
Их пасынка страшная сказка.  
  
Наутро ушёл сказитель,  
Развеялись страшные думы, и замок стал  
Лишь словом. Хозяйка шлёт  
За хворостом Эрри,  
И собственный её сын  
Бежит за ним, как привязанный —  
У людей  
Желание получить недоступное так сильно  
Что перекрывает и шёпот разума,  
А это дитя  
Любили и привечали все, кроме Эрри.  
Малыш же ждал  
Лишь ласки старшего брата,  
Хотел играть  
Лишь с ним.  
«С тропы не сходите!» —  
кричит им хозяйка, но видит в последний раз  
Обоих живыми.  
  
Все ждут, что грех скрывается в темноте,  
Что нож убийца в ночи лишь точит,  
Что зло и страх  
боятся прямого света —  
Но ясным днём  
Они на поляну вышли,  
И солнце им  
вовсю золотило головы.  
  
Эрри внутри  
Себя повторяет: «Вы отняли у меня  
Отцов. А я отниму детей...  
Я стану оружием...». А затем  
Садится в траву беззаботно и знаком зовёт  
К себе малыша, по колену похлопав рукой.  
Легко далась  
Ему эта — первая — смерть,  
Хотя до конца  
Дитя задушись не смог, пришлось помогать  
Рукам уже камнем.  
Тело он дотащил  
До брошенного колодца — и скинул вниз.  
А после ушёл, заметая  
Следы за собой, как охотник его учил.  
  
Найти его не смогли бы:  
Немой подросток, хмурый и нелюдимый,  
Пропал на той же поляне.  
Вышел из леса  
Совсем другой человек.  
Распрямился стан, лицо налилось румянцем,  
Глаза заблестели, а голос —  
О, как этот голос рассказывать сказки умел!  
За несколько лет  
Таким высоким и ладным он юношей стал, что люди  
И без историй к нему тянулись. А девок  
Успел перепортить столько, что их отцам  
И братьям вставать бы в очередь за расплатой.  
Так много краев обошёл  
Без устали Эрри-сказитель,  
Да только замка  
Найти покуда не смог.  
  
Застрял однажды он в маленьком городке  
На целое лето. К нему приблудилась  
В краях тех одна сирота. Хоть взрослая, а росточком  
Не вышла, да так бледна,  
Как будто в подвале её держали. Но каждый вечер  
Монетки ему несла, расскажи, мол, сказку.  
Её подстерёг в темноте, как в хозяйский двор  
Должна была возвращаться.  
— И что ж, обидишь, — спросила она. — Сироту?  
— А чего б не обидеть? На всех меня хватит, — в губы ей прошептал.  
Сама потянулась вперёд, и сама на землю  
Свой плащ уронила. Сделал он ей щенка —  
Не этой ночью, так следующей или позже.  
Считать она не умела, а он не стал.  
  
Как время ему уходить, та сиротка — вслед,  
Из города в город, скарб немудрёный прижав  
К растущему пузу.  
Из-под белёсых ресниц  
Глядит, как он дышит, двигается. Замирает  
От каждого его слова — словно ей сводит грудь.  
В лесу, на дороге, под солнцем и под дождём  
Ни жалобы от неё. А Эрри смеётся:  
— Так люб тебе, что ли?  
— За тебя бы сразилась  
И с войском англичан.  
— Так каждый бретонец,  
Мечтает убить англичанина?  
— Я не о том.  
Но он уж не слушает, мысли свои посвящая  
Другому пути.  
  
Говорит ей однажды:  
— Раз уж ты собралась  
Со мной до конца идти, знай,  
Я не просто скитаюсь, часы на шаги заменяя,  
Я к цели иду. И надо мне замок найти.  
— А в каких он краях?  
— На запад. А после пойдём по луне.  
— Нас там примут?  
— Нас ждут. О, как ждут нас, — хохочет.  
И смотрит она  
Как движется сильная шея, как зубы блестят,  
И гладит живот свой, алея лицом,  
И молчит.  
  
Но тянутся дни и недели, а путь не найти,  
Так запах отчаянья первой изморозью оседает  
На ветви деревьев. Эрри всё больше угрюм,  
Сидит, вперясь в чёрное небо глазами.  
Сиротка заснёт — начинает он зверем бродить,  
И шепчет упрямо: «Всё сделал я,  
Всё сделал! Так где же мой замок? Или  
Я верил дешёвой сказке? И потерял  
Так много лет на неё, не исполнив  
Обет свой как следует? Разве без чар  
Один бы я мог стать проклятием многим?  
За годы  
Всего семерых я увёл на ту сторону.  
Чтобы меня  
Найти не смогли и моей ядовитой кровью  
На собственных пальцах не хвастались бы  
Друг перед другом  
Тупые селяне».  
И вновь начинает бродить.  
  
Но собственный голос  
В нём странные будит мысли.  
Отходит прочь  
Подальше в туманную дымку  
И руку режет  
Холодным железом, земле повторяя слова:  
«Здесь будет болото, если  
Дороги мне не укажешь.  
Здесь ни траве,  
ни древу не вырасти — видишь, как яд бежит  
Из вен моих в плоть твою? Покажи  
Мне путь до Красного Замка  
Иначе весь лес  
Собой напою.  
Я сказал — ты услышала».  
И руду  
Не сдерживает, свободно позволив  
Ей течь. В темноте  
Холодный взметнулся свет  
И поплыл над ним  
Всё в сторону заворачивая,  
Следом — больше  
Как тусклые звёзды, как призраки,  
Что в болота  
Заманивают потерявшихся. Чередой  
Летели огни. И, вскочив, за ними  
Помчался Эрри-сказитель, но не забыл  
С собою позвать сироту.  
«Вот звезда, — кричит ей, —  
что звал проходимицей путник! Беги за мной!».  
Ни жива, ни мертва  
От страха, за ним бросается.  
Тяжело  
Себя и дитя ей нести. Но любовь такой  
Выносливой её делает, что сломить  
Усталость не может ни духа,  
Ни тела.  
Мелькают ветви  
И корчатся в темноте, как клубки из змей,  
И под ногами  
в траве ныряет дурное что-то, цепляя подол.  
Тут видит сиротка: стоит на опушке домик.  
— Постой, — говорит, — давай-ка тут  
Мы час всего передохнем  
И в путь обратно отправимся!  
Эрри тоже  
Домишко увидел и думает:  
«Там вдова  
Нас встретит словами про ужасы и опасность —  
Ещё отпугнёт,  
И силой тащить придётся дурную девку».  
А сам говорит:  
— Упустим  
Мы счастье своё, как только свернём с пути.  
Дай руку, я помогу тебе, а устанешь —  
Так сам донесу.  
И ушли  
Вперёд за огнями,  
Но начало тут светать,  
И их проводник истаял, как и тропа,  
Что ночью вилась меж деревьев.  
Совсем растерявшись  
И руки до боли сцепив, они в чаще стоят.  
«Ведь то не сон  
Мне разум попутал?» —  
с надеждой он говорит.  
«Я тоже видала,  
Как бледный нас вёл огонь. Только поутру  
Его не увидишь. Придётся ждать  
Вечерней поры нам с тобою».  
«Но замок  
Сиять должен был».  
Нет ответа и нет приюта.  
Девчонку оставив,  
Ловчее белки взбирается он по ветвям.  
Но вдаль глядит — только лес и море из листьев  
Колышется во все стороны. Замка нет.  
  
До вечера замолчал  
Тут Эрри-сказитель. Сиротка же рядом села,  
К плечу его мягко прильнув,  
Не желая думать,  
Куда их хотят завести  
Болотные огоньки. Знала — не услышит  
Возлюбленный её слов. А может, и бросит  
Со злости одну в лесу. Нет, куда б ни шли,  
До самого края — так вместе бы лишь.  
Когда же к вечеру время —  
Как пламя взметнулось с западной стороны,  
Сиянием красным на миг ослепив обоих.  
И в этом свете  
Безумным, неправедным счастьем горело его лицо.  
  
Привёл их свет  
К двум скалам, страшным и острым.  
Меж ними тропинка,  
Из бурой какой-то земли,  
Но вся в белых осколках.  
А дальше  
И Замок: такой  
Не в силах построить рука человека.  
Возвышался  
Над ними он в половину лье, может, больше  
И сделан был  
Из стёкол и стали.  
Когда закат свою кровь  
Роняет с небес невозбранно —  
Замок, словно костёр,  
Её во все стороны плещет, так свет отразив.  
Болели глаза  
У Эрри, но их отвести он не мог. Всё молча стоял,  
Пока сирота не сказала:  
«То кости лежат  
Вперёд по тропе». И голос её дрожал,  
А пальцы измазаны красным были —  
Земли  
Руками она коснулась.  
Ответил ей  
Неведомый женский голос:  
— Для вас впереди  
Одна лишь дорога — между кровавых врат.  
Любой, кто желает в Замок войти, туда  
Свой шаг направляет.  
— Что же, — решает ответить Эрри, — Только мертвец  
Способен в замок попасть?  
— Умереть — легко. Нет, должен живым  
Туда ты попасть. Видишь кровь на моих губах?  
А может, и слышишь  
Как кости скрипят на зубах? Это люди, коих  
Сюда привела и убила я. Твой черёд  
Взамен себя вперёд отправить другого.  
Готов ли ты к плате?  
  
Вместо ответа в спину  
Толкает он сироту.  
— Неужели своё дитя  
И мать его мне отдашь?  
— Ну а ты исполнишь  
Моё пожелание?  
— Дар богатый — так что ж не исполнить?  
Хотела бы убежать  
Сиротка от страшных скал, да чужая сила  
Всё дальше тащит её. В глаза  
Она смотрит Эрри,  
но видит в них злую радость.  
И больше не борется.  
С грохотом скалы сомкнулись.  
Ему на лицо  
Слегка лишь плеснуло красным.  
Вперёд по тропе повлажневшей  
К мечте своей он шагнул.  
  
Первый двор  
Куда его вывели ноги, почти был пуст,  
Лишь джентльмен в красной шляпе ему кивнул  
И знаком велел за ним идти.  
У ворот  
Он шляпу на Эрри надел  
и в спину толкнул.  
Во втором  
Дворе его встретили двое:  
Велели снять  
Одежду, а следом надеть богатую, красную —  
С алым поверх шитьём.  
Так минул он пять дворов,  
Сменив сапоги, перчатки, затем украсив  
Цепочкой стальной и стеклянным перстнем себя.  
Затем лишь пустили  
Его подняться к хозяйке и госпоже.  
  
Богатая зала,  
От края до края заполненная людьми,  
Лишь страх наводила, ведь тут ни один человек  
Не двигался. Странно застыли фигуры,  
И даже дыхания было не слышно от них.  
Но стоило на пороге  
Хозяйке предстать — как красива она была! —  
Тотчас зашуршали платья, запели скрипки  
И в танце причудливом гости сошлись.  
Эрри их  
Кружения замечать не желал. Лишь хозяйка замка  
Его волновала помыслы.  
— Я хочу...  
— Вы проделали долгий путь. Сперва утолите голод,  
А уж затем  
Мы будем беседы вести.  
  
За изысканный стол  
Его она провожает. По правую руку  
Устраивает от себя. По левую же  
Садится другая гостья, с закрытым лицом  
В широком плаще и вуали до самых колен.  
Когда же вновь  
О деле желает с ней Эрри заговорить,  
Его, как ребёнка капризного, отдохнуть  
Она отправляет.  
От ярости сам не свой,  
Швыряет железный подсвечник он в зеркала,  
Но только дрожат они.  
Позже, нырнув в кровать,  
Он слышит — кто-то подходит к ней,  
А затем  
Матрас прогибается. Неужто хозяйка пришла  
С ним ложе делить?  
Но руку, что по щеке,  
Его начинает гладить — он узнаёт.  
Холодную, мёртвую руку. И замерев,  
Он терпит ласку и поцелуй, а когда  
Свой круглый живот прижимает она к нему,  
Заходится в хохоте:  
— Даже мёртвой меня  
Ты жаждешь, сиротка? Ну так получай.  
И в ответ  
Лишь ближе к ней придвигается.  
  
Поутру  
Один просыпается — слуги его зовут  
С хозяйкой позавтракать.  
Всюду за ней, как тень,  
Ходит в плаще и вуали мёртвая сирота.  
— Ею меня пугать  
Зря ты решила. Бойся я мертвецов,  
В эту обитель не сунулся бы.  
— Смельчак! Что же ты хочешь?  
— В проклятье своё вдохнуть  
Страшную силу.  
— Посмотрим на третий день  
А пока  
Пользуйся гостеприимством и отдохни.  
  
Так он проводит дни —  
Глядя на тихих придворных и танец их.  
Ночью уходит в покои, где вместе с ним  
Жертва его под полог ныряет.  
  
А в третий раз  
Слуги за ним не приходят. Кровать пуста.  
И в коридорах не видит он ни души.  
Разве шаги раздадутся, да за углом  
Тут же их смолкнет поступь.  
Спешит во двор  
Эрри, сбегая по лестнице — только там  
Тоже один он. Бросается отыскать  
Юноша хоть одного человека.  
И в дальнем саду,  
Где за дворовой стеной брошен хлам догнивать,  
Видит он у колодца старуху.  
— Хозяйка где? — грубо её встряхнув,  
Требует он ответа.  
— Играет с тобой.  
Или же ты считал,  
Будто она тебе чем-то обязана?  
Пленником здесь  
Будешь, пока не истлеют кости и вороньё  
Глаз тебя не лишит.  
Но путь один есть, впрочем, наружу,  
И даже мечту  
Сможешь исполнить свою...  
— Говори, пока сам  
Глаз тебя не лишил!  
  
Чёрным смеётся ртом, голову запрокинув,  
Старуха в ответ.  
— Напугать меня  
мало в тебе, мальчишка, найдётся сил.  
Слушай, раз пожелала сказать:  
Замок сожги.  
Сила его к тебе и перейдёт.  
Её хватит на всё,  
Что пожелать ты сумеешь.  
Только стекло и сталь  
Обычным огнём не возьмёшь — пригодится кровь.  
К замку вернёшься: на стены смотри, ведь в них  
Все отражаются, кто здесь живёт —  
Поймать  
Нужно троих лишь  
И вымазать их рудой  
Стены. Она займётся, как поднесёшь  
К ней ты любую свечу.  
А после беги,  
Будто грызут тебе пятки волки.  
  
Послушно он  
К замку идёт обратно, в прятки играть  
С призраками и мертвецами,  
Не видя, как  
Старуха вмиг оборачивается госпожой  
И губы облизывает.  
Нелегка  
Задача досталась Эрри,  
Ведь ни ножа,  
Ни топора под рукой не спряталось.  
Сложно плоть  
Голыми рвать руками.  
Но сила в нём  
С каждой секундой сильней разгорается  
И острей  
Зубы растут, собственный раня рот.  
  
Сделал, как сказано было старухой,  
И прочь зашагал  
Имя бретонское с замком оставив гореть, а себя  
Робертом вслух называя.  
Но чем ярче пламя  
Столб в небесах поднимает, тем тяжелей  
Делать шаги. Как будто огромный груз  
Плечи его оседлал. И над ухом слышит  
Голос знакомый:  
— Ты хотел проклясть  
Только бретонцев собою? Жалкая цель.  
Я тебе дар  
Больший решила отдать — отныне и впредь  
Проклят тобою весь мир.  
Отнимай их детей,  
Ешь их невест, в них самих же буди  
Страшные мысли. А я помогу.  
Я ведь теперь  
Вечно с тобою, мой Роберт. Вечно.  
Мне нужен был  
Мальчик такой, чтоб ладно умел болтать,  
Лихо смеялся и жалости бы не знал.  
Замок свой возведу  
Я прямо в тебе, в венах твоих и костях.  
  
Падает Роберт, бьётся, пытаясь содрать  
С загривка Хозяйку,  
Да только она внутри  
Сеть выпрядает из голода, похоти и  
Звонкого смеха.  
Бретань для неё мала,  
Ищет она местечко побольше —  
И скоро найдёт.  
Новую землю откроет английский флот,  
Станет ссылать туда заключённых,  
В дикой земле  
Строить начнёт оплоты.  
В один из них  
На корабле приедет однажды цирк:  
Роберт, Хозяйка и замок в его костях  
Тоже сойдут на берег.  
Хотел ты стать  
Страшным оружием?  
Что же, ты стал им.  
Сбыться  
Каждая право имеет мечта.


End file.
